Dreymeil
Dreymeil Naidraug is a main character in the Crimson Daybreak series. He first appears in the original series, along with its sequels, Demon Hunt and Sol Occidens. He is voice acted by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound. __TOC__ Appearance Dreymeil is a tall demon who has long blue hair and fair skin. He has a fairly muscular build, complete with brawny biceps, pecs and six-pack. His outfit consists of a blue-collared, black jacket, dark pants and metal-plated boots. Dreymeil's basic accessories include a choker, wristbands and a belt. He wields a giant blue and silver scythe named Retribution. Personality Dreymeil is the easy-going, carefree spirit among the Xsainu Demons. His flirtatious nature, perverted traits and skirt-chasing habits often has him at ends with Chisoku and Eclipse. He possesses many 'suave' quirks such as suggestive smirking, grinning and winking that he uses to his advantage to woo pretty women. Under the playboy exterior, he is actually quite loyal and caring over his friends and can be protective over children. Early Life Dreymeil was born in the on the icy Northern Isle, in the city of Cyrel. His father was a hunter who often abused his mother to the point of beating and raping her in front of Dreymeil. At age 7, his father attempted to kill Dreymeil as well, but his mother threw herself in the way to receive the blows. After she was killed, Dreymeil grabbed a knife and stabbed his father in self-defense. He then ran away from his native home and stowed away on a ship to Talhe. He was later taken in and worked as a servant at the Ferentine household and became friends with the noble's daughter, Kaye Ferentine. Dreymeil fell in love with Kaye and they made a promise to be together. Unfortunately, at age 18, Kaye was arranged to be married to another man and chose her suitor over Dreymeil. The betrayal caused him to have a breakdown before her, as he pleaded for Kaye to marry him. When she continued to refuse, Dreymeil grew enraged and forced himself upon her. He was then exhiled from the Tiletia Kingdom for commiting adultery. While in exhile, he rebuilt himself a life filled with killing for money and sex. 'He' placed the curse known as the 'Tears of Sorrow' upon Dreymeil which would bring him great inner sadness and a vulnerablity to the depression of others. Crimson Daybreak It was only when he met Eclipse was Dreymeil convinced to use his abilities to take revenge on 'Him' for severing his happiness. He left his beach house in Shinawa to journey with Eclipse to Xsainu so they could free Chisoku from his chains. By combining his powers with Eclipse's, they are able to break the seal on the Demon King and recruit him in their journey to destroy 'Him'. The trio first head to the Dark Crystal Mine outside of the city and venture underground. On the way, they encounter one of Chisoku's Demon Spawns and follow it down to where the Reflection Blade is located. Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse then focus a single attack that shatters the blade, thus removing the seal on Dark Magic all across Reflection. From there, the party begins their journey from island to island, with Chisoku as their leader. Dreymeil controls the water serpent, Nateonoth and summons him whenever they reach new shores. They frequently use the dragon to travel through across water, and battle against other corrupted demons along the way. Demon Hunt Dreymeil is one of the main romantic interests in Demon Hunt. Prior to the events of the game, Chisoku was attacked by Void and nearly defeated. With the help of Dreymeil and Eclipse, they were able to lock Void away in the dungeon below their castle and bind off his powers. Cisaya first encounters him at the edge of Xsainu City patrolling at night. Dreymeil is quick to advance upon her and offer her a room at the castle once he learns that she has no where to stay. Sol Occidens Crimson Daybreak: Redux Outside of Reflection Dreymeil, due to fan interaction and different attempts of it by Jay, is also a symbol and character outside of the world of Reflection. Dreymeil, for example, has his own twitter account. Dreymeil also runs various different events outside of our usual ones such as his inaugural Fire Red Nuzlocke. Trivia *Dreymeil picked up smoking at age 19. *He feels more naked without his choker than he does when he's not wearing pants. *His blue hair is natural to people from the Northern Isle. *If he had an Earth-world nationality, he would be French-Canadian. *His favourite food is bacon. *He has the ability to make clothes literally disappear. The truth is that it's a spell he spent several years learning that sends material objects to a separate plane of existence. Which is pretty strong magic, but he uses it to undress girls instead. Category:Demon Hunt Category:Characters Category:Crimson Daybreak Category:Sol Occidens Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux